2017/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December 2017. December 1 Joanne World Tour: Amalie Arena The Amalie Arena in Tampa 12-1-17 2 Leaving The Amalie Arena in Tampa 001.jpg December 3 Instagram :Lady Gaga wears a hat by Manokhi and earrings by Lauren Klassen. Hannah Khymych 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 001.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 002.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 003.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 005.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 006.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Esteban Cortazar and a choker by Ambush Design. Joanne World Tour: Toyota Center Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 12-3-17 Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpg December 5 Joanne World Tour: Frank Erwin Center Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin :Set list # "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" # "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 001.jpg 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg December 7 Grocery store in LA 12-7-17 Leaving a grocery store in LA 001.jpg At her mansion in Malibu 12-7-17 At her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg E71F3F21-EAC8-470D-B558-03EF4670A573.jpeg 827C23A6-BBC4-4E20-982C-561AF04DFDF0.jpeg December 8 Joanne World Tour: American Airlines Center Instagram Los Angeles 12-8-17 Out and about in LA 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, earrings, and shoes by Versace. December 9 Twitter :"We made it from #Dallas to #JoanneWorldTourOklahomaCity can’t wait to get out there and have some real fun with you tonight ! Paws up little monsters to another SOLD OUT SHOW! let me see your outfits!!!" 12-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg 12-9-17 Twitter 002.jpg 12-9-17 Instagram 003.jpg Instagram At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: Chesapeake Energy Arena December 10 Instagram December 11 Instagram December 12 Twitter :"I’ve seen a lot of rumors on the internet that for “A Star Is Born” I’ll be billed as Stefani, but that’s not the case. It’s Lady Gaga, baby! ''" Joanne World Tour: Pepsi Center Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 12-12-17 Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears shoes by Manuel Couture. December 13 Instagram December 15 Instagram / Alex Dolan Joanne World Tour: Vivint Smart Home Arena Instagram December 16 Instagram Lionel Richie’s Concert In Las Vegas 12-16-17 Lionel Richie’s Concert 001.jpg 12-16-17 Lionel Richie’s Concert 002.jpg 12-16-17 Lionel Richie’s Concert 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Avtandil, earrings by Victoria Hayes, and a bag by Cafuné. Joanne World Tour: T-Mobile Arena December 17 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas 12-17-17 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg Instagram December 18 Joanne World Tour: The Forum 12-18-17 JTW at The Forum 001.jpg 12-18-17 JTW at The Forum 002.jpg 12-18-17 JTW at The Forum 003.jpg December 19 Today Lady Gaga announced she would have her own Las Vegas Residency starting in December 2018. Instagram :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Fleamadonna, sunglasses by Le Specs, and shoes by Francesco Russo. December 20 Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg December 21 Recording Studio BloodPop posted a picture of Gaga and him in the studio, rumored to be recording their new collaboration. 12-21-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg December 22 Gaga was seen along with her boyfriend Christian Carino leaving a few grocery stores in Malibu. December 23 Instagram Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion